Kill The Heisei!
by Sonicfanx1
Summary: What would you do if you were thrown into another reality? Would you accept it or lay down and cry? What if you were given the powers of the 15 Heisei Riders? Now what? Take over the world or fight for justice? Stowing away his identity and going by Heisei, a human from Earth is sent to a completely corrupt world. Beware though, you aren't the only Kamen Rider on this planet.
1. Kill the Mask

**Kill the Heisei!**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I'm just writing this as a guilty pleasure. Yes, this is self insert. Yes this is a guilty pleasure. I might be like this IRL; I haven't gauged proper responses to the situations that will occur in this story. No, I'll probably die in the first four days in the Akame Ga Kill universe because I'm so fat or I'll die from thirst. No, I am not exaggerating my size; I am legit 6ft+. I have no idea what my current measurements are but this is from at least a year ago.

I'm making a terrible mistake aren't I?

I am aren't I?

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Akame Ga Kill nor Kamen Rider. I do own Kamen Rider Heisei's gimmick though.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kill the Mask**

"**Fruit Basket!**"

A key was inserted into the side of a padlock. A twist, then a voice shouted,

"**Lock Open!**"

"**Kiwami Arms: Dai Dai Dai Dai Dai Shogun!**"

Roughly translated to: Zenith Arms: Mighty Warlord, the Armored Shogun confronted his opponent. It was a mighty dragon.

"However, it isn't as strong as Ryuki's or Wizard's Dragons." 'Gaim' stated the obvious.

Kamen Rider 'Gaim' had appeared in his strongest form to date. He was defending a small carriage. All its occupants had fainted and the Kamen Rider was the only one left standing. The shockwave that the Dragon had emitted knocked out the passengers.

Gaim sighed as he stared down the dragon before grabbing the key on his belt and twisting it twice.

"**Melon Defender**, **Budou Ryuhou**!"

A melon motif shield appeared on his left arm and a Dragon-Grape gun appeared on his right. The Kamen Rider threw the shield at the dragon, creating a large gash across its chest.

The dragon roared and charged at the silver rider.

"**Seiya**! **Kiwami Squash**!"

Gaim and pulled down the cutting knife on his belt to mimic a "cutting fruit" motion. His purple gun glowed and the rider pointed it at the Dragon.

"Boom," He smirked and shot out a purple laser, destroying the Dragon completely.

Satisfied with his victory, the Kamen Rider closed both padlocks on his belt and took off said belt. His armor disappeared and he returned back to normal. The 6 foot-some character in question was relatively normal. He had more fat than most people but that was for a different reason. He was also a towering behemoth compared to other people.

"This planet's gravity is weak..." He sighed. To avoid muscle and bone degradation, he had forced himself to wear iron armor to compensate for the Planet's weak gravity.

The process of wearing and taking it off is hideous and the armor itself is very large. It covered his entire body. With huge shoulder pads and very bulky leg armor, it made moving very hard. He couldn't move his arms without being restricted by armor every 10 degrees. His helmet was modeled oddly, it had two horn-like structures running from where his eyebrows would be to the back of his head where it bent up and floated. It had holes around the mouth and nose area shaped as rectangles so he could breathe easily. His eye sockets were simply holes covered with shaded glass. His arrival on this planet or world was rather uneventful.

The character in question wanted to keep his identity a secret so he decided to take the name Heisei Showa. An abnormally large person for his age, Heisei stands at around 6 feet tall and is probably growing. He's in his mid teens and he has never had a girlfriend in his life, usually staying home and playing video games all day long.

His athletic abilities are below average at best, however he does have martial arts experience even though he _was_ too scared to punch a living being in fear of retaliation. That fear was quickly overcome when he had to face giant fucking Dragons and "A-Classed Monsters", that being said Dragon and a variety of other opponents.

Heisei was brought here the most subtle way in the multiverse. He had just finished screwing around on the internet when he finally went to sleep. It was the week end so all he had to look forward to the next day was a morning lesson on how to operate a car then he was free. When Heisei finally woke up, he was sleeping in the middle of the forest.

Naturally, this came as a fright to him...me? After a couple of days he managed to survive in the wilderness before a military police patrol engaged him, mistaking him as a Rebel spy. This was his first transformation and the birth of Heisei Showa, Showa being the surname. Deciding that he wanted to keep his true name a secret to all but his most loyal allies, he invented the name Heisei Showa, based off the Heisei and Showa eras.

The battle with the military police triggered his "Kamen Rider Kuuga" transformation. First, starting off at puberty form or Growing Form, he had trouble harnessing his "max" power. Therefore, he rarely went above Growing Form and on very special occasions was able to transform into Mighty.

Then his battle with one of the Imperial Arms users was where he unlocked his "Gaim" transformation. Heisei quickly used his newfound abilities as Kamen Rider Gaim to dodge all of the Imperial Arm user's attacks. The Teigu or Imperial Arms he was facing was "Spectator" used by Zank the Beheader.

Better than fighting him as Kuuga Puberty form right?

It took everything Heisei had to defeat Zank, forcing him to unlock a new ability nicknamed: **Quick Change**, **Form Swap** or **Rider Switch**. This ability was very similar to Decade's Kamen Ride cards in which the user transforms into a different Kamen Rider. However, this method is much faster and more taxing. This also allows said user to _become_ the Kamen Rider instead of mimicking him like Decade. However, this puts a heavy strain on Heisei's body, causing him to become tired and sore. The first time he utilized it, every muscle in his body ached for the ensuing week.

Several days later and Heisei was on the run. Nobody knew who was killing off all the Military and they issued an alert in his area, causing him to flee and use Gaim's Cherry Energy abilities numerous times, over exerting himself. He eventually fainted at a remote village and was taken good care of which brought Heisei Showa to this moment.

He made a promise to the village to bring back some gold to help them with their financial struggles. The "children" they were about to send were technically older than him by one year. Nonetheless, he took off. It took him a full month to get to the capital and on his way there, he managed to kill several "A-Classed Monsters" which got him quite a bit of money.

He still felt morally..._wrong_ about killing Monsters. Still, this place felt familiar to him.

"Hey, Mr. Show-off."

Heisei looked up and saw the carriage driver _glaring_ at him. He clicked his tongue and made a motion to get off his carriage. Heisei Showa had arrived.

"First things first, a tavern." Heisei barely plays RPG games but this is a no brainer. The best place to get quests and rumors are from there.

Being completely armored when he entered, Heisei gathered quite a few stares. He sat down on a chair that could just _barely_ support his weight, pulled on his hood and took off his helmet.

"What would it be?" The barkeeper asked.

"A coke,"

"Sorry?"

"Some orange juice would be nice."

"Alright, one orange juice coming up."

Heisei sighed. The many things he missed that he had back at home: Coca Cola. Sure it had a pH of 2.5, just slightly more basic than stomach acid which was at a 2. It still tasted good and he was pretty sure he could kill someone if he boiled it and spiked it in their soup or something. He grimaced at picturing the vile black slob that was boiled Coke.

The bartender came back and placed an orange and juicer on the table.

"Here's your orange." He said.

Heisei stared at the round fruit for a second before turning to the bartender.

"Sir, I believe I asked for Orange _Juice_." He emphasized juice.

"Do you expect me to juice it for you? I have customers to serve and I don't have time to waste on a single one's request." The middle-aged man spat back.

"I thought bartenders were supposed to serve drinks, not hand out ingredients and tell people to do it themselves." Heisei grumbled.

"Kid, do you want your drink or not?"

"Juicing," Heisei submitted and began to drain the fruit of all its liquids. He poured the contents into his glass and drank from it. It was a little sour. Still, he continued to drink and overhear conversation. The de facto Kamen Rider turned his head to the left and noticed several "wanted" posters on the pub wall. The bounty was extraordinary as well. There was more money than he has ever made in total, a whopping five hundred _million_ gold coins was offered for the capture or death of one of their members.

Heisei has made about 150,000 gold in total and that's quite a bit of cash for a mere bounty hunter.

"Hey, who are these Night Raid guys?" Heisei asked. Laughter erupted everywhere.

"Hey kid, don't even think about getting at them. Everybody that has tried never came back." One said.

"I heard all of these guys have Teigu. So you should already know what that means. You won't stand a chance if you don't have either an army or another Imperial Arms to counter theirs." Another customer said.

"I actually do have a Teigu..." Heisei said.

"S-Seriously? What is it?"

"The weird eye one, but it won't work with me. Every time I try to use it, I get nauseous."

"That probably means you're not compatible with it."

"I figured it'd be something like that." Heisei sighed and patted the pouch holding the Teigu.

"But back on subject, how tough are these Imperial Arms users?" Heisei questioned, turning away from the counter.

"I heard they could take on entire armies by themselves. Most of the ones you see on the wanted posters are extremely strong; they can go up against the Empire's best and make it out alive."

"Cool, anything else? Why are they up on the posters?"

"You're not from around here are you? Anyways, they're known for committing assassinations on high ranking nobles or officials. I say good riddance! Those corrupt bastards had it coming."

"Careful what you say Harold or the guards might knock on your door tonight." An older man advised. "Harold" grumbled and went back to his meal.

"Apologies for my friend here, he's a little biased when it comes to things like this. I would still advise you pray you don't come into contact with Night Raid. They're known to have very high success rates."

"I'll keep that in mind." Heisei said with a smile. "Hey bartender, how much is it for the juice?"

"Five gold, leave it in the glass."

Heisei drank the rest and left the gold as instructed and left. He'd probably need a place to stay tonight. The pseudo Kamen Rider counted his gold and began estimating. One night is usually twenty "G" or twenty five "G" and he has about 320G in his coin purse right now. A meal is at least 10G to 15G so multiply that by three and he'll need about 45G a day for food. Add that with his stay at the in and it'll be 70G per day. So he has about four days to find a job.

"Well fuck," He cursed.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

A blonde woman approached him wearing very skimpy clothing. She smiled innocently and pushed out her chest while looking at Heisei in the eye. Her smile looked innocent enough; Heisei couldn't tell whether there was an underlying reason for approaching him. His armor alone was enough to scare off any potential threats and with his tall body; he was pretty much a demon to these people. However, living in the wilderness for such a long time made him lose muscle mass from insufficient nutrients.

He had a lot of fat but all that stored energy was burned away very quickly during his first week in the wilderness. It was a miracle he was even able to survive this long.

"Sorry, is there something you wanted?" Asked Heisei. He made his voice deeper so he could mask his real age. In this world, he'd pass as an adult… actually he would pass as adult back at home as well.

"Nothiiiiing…" She said teasingly. "However, there must be something you want right?"

She grinned widely and wrapped her arm around Heisei's neck and pulled him down to her head.

"You must be one of those adventure types right? I can tell, you move differently from the others." She said. "Tell you what, treat me to a meal and I'll tell you what I know."

"Know what?" The Kamen Rider asked.

"You…you're here to make money right?"

"No, I'm just here to find a lead on a situation I currently have. Could you point me to the nearest library?"

"Oh hoh, so you can read? That's rare these days, a commoner who can read. Well, I can't exactly call you common. You're huge! How old are you anyways?"

"I'd rather keep that information to myself, thank you very much."

"The secretive type eh? Come on, you can tell Onee-sama anything!"

"W-what Onee-sama?"

"Yeah! Big sister…well 'little' sister in this case."

"Why did you suddenly use a Japanese honorific?"

"What's Japanese?"

Heisei was silent for a brief moment before replying, "No comment."

"Don't leave me hanging like that!"

"Can you please tell me where the library is?" Heisei sighed. "I'm wasting precious time standing out heretalking to you."

"Arrogant little kid,"

"I'd rather be called efficient, 'little girl'." He retorted.

She sighed, "The library is over that way on the other side of the city."

"…Well fuck that."

"I thought you were wasting precious time. Aren't you going now?"

"Procrastination at its finest. I am _not_ walking half a city in this bulky ass, sweaty, hot, fucking armor." He hissed.

"Have you considered taking said armor off?"

"Yes, but as you can see, I just got to this city. Wait, is it getting dark?"

"Huh, it is. Better get going before all the rooms are taken." She grinned.

Heisei took off into a sprint towards the front gate where all the cheap inns were. He didn't even bother to look back at the girl. By the time he arrived at an inn, all of them were closed and he started to drop an "F Bomb".

His rant was heard across the city.

As he walked down the dark and empty streets, an overwhelming sense of dread encased his heart. He cursed as he realized how futile the attempt at returning home was. He didn't have an organization to back him up like in Kamen Rider OOO nor did he have a partner like in Kamen Rider W. He was all alone in this strange world and he knew that very well.

The Kamen Rider sat down against a wall. This would be his first time sleeping on the streets. The cold night breeze was pleasant and his armor shielded him from it rather well. He stuffed his money pouch into his armor and hid a dagger inside his boot in case of an emergency and was about to leave before a girl stopped in front of him. The Kamen Rider was too lost in his thoughts and bumped into the girl who, with a small cry, fell onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry." By the looks of it, she was a noble and the carriage behind her was probably hers. Heisei fought the instinct of just leaving her and finding a dark, dry alley to sleep in and knelt down. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up, rather roughly.

Taking notice, one of the guards grumbled and said, "Treat the mistress with a little bit more care and respect."

Heisei sighed and apologized when the girl asked, "Are you sleeping out here?"

"Yes, yes I am." He replied.

"Mistress, its best you ignore this plebian and return home. It is getting rather late. Besides, he was rather rough with you." Her guard said, glancing at the heavily armored "plebian".

"I can't help it; it's in my nature to help poor souls like this. Would you like to stay at my house for a while?"

"Only for the night, I wouldn't want to impose on you for too long." The de-facto Kamen Rider said.

"Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together and happily skipped back into her carriage and made a spot for the armored man who slowly followed.

* * *

Now, being an overly trusting person at heart, he had no reason to not trust the girl's family. However, events in this strange world greatly skewered this innocence of his. He learned quickly in the first several weeks of staying on this world that people are monsters. The one particular person he was referring to poisoned him and was about to cut him open to harvest his organs.

The paralysis poison that was injected into Heisei's bloodstream wore off quickly but he seemed to have attracted a disease from the needle which looked like it had not been sterilized at all. Putting up an act that would make Oscar Award Nominees proud, he bluffed killing the man's daughter and managed to get the cure before collapsing several kilometers away from the hut from a terribly bad fever. Luckily it passed rather quickly, having a stronger immune system than others on this world.

So, he was quite untrusting of this family when he arrived at their house. He refused any food or drink and confined himself into the guest room which he locked the door to. He also slept on the floor. The wooden ground was rather disconcerting since he easily weighed 100kgs in the armor.

It was midnight and he tinkered with his iPhone 5. It was the sole item that remained of his home world. He turned it on. It was weird, the phone had a seemingly unlimited battery life but in exchange for that, he could use the internet for about 5 minutes before the thing loses connection. It didn't help that the internet connection was shitty as fuck too, taking 30 seconds to load up a page.

Thud.

Heisei looked up and stuffed the iPhone 5 into his armor pouch. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he softly walked towards the door, carefully doing his best not to make a single sound. His hand reached for the door knob and unlocked it. He slowly peaked around the corner.

There was shuffling, a lot of it.

Heisei grabbed his sword and arm-shield and snuck outside his room. He peaked out the window and saw several figures standing on top what seemed like a platform of strings. He recognized some of the people on the string.

"Night Raid..." Heisei murmured. There was a large, heavily armored one around Heisei's height. However he was much more heavily built compared to the Kamen Rider. He wore white armor and a strange helmet. He could only see the white warrior's glowing yellow eyes. One of the irises was crossed though. There were two small girls, one with black hair and another with... wait is that pink hair?

"Okay, that's weird." He commented. The one with black hair, as Heisei recalled, was named Akame. Finally, there was a smaller boy with green hair. He wore goggles and a green coat with a hood.

Three people exited the building to intercept them. The black haired girl, Akame, jumped down from the string platform and engaged them. She cut the first one in half with a single swing and barely cut the second who "died" moments later. The last one tried to flee before the large armored one threw its spear and killed the deserter.

"Fuck," Heisei started to run. The area was too dangerous for him and he was probably going to die if he faced any one of those people. He leapt down the stairs and jumped out an open window and sprinted towards the forest. He'd hide there until light comes.

"Who's there?" A man shouted. It was one of those bodyguards. With him was the girl, that noble.

"It's me," The de-facto Kamen Rider replied in a whisper and ran up to the group. He straightened my index finger and placed against my mouthpiece.

"If I can hear you, they can hear you. Shut the _fuck_ up." He noticed a shed from the corner of his eye and pointed at it. The guard nodded as if he understood what Heisei meant and started running towards it. The noble girl followed suit.

Heisei checked around him and started to run towards the shed once he felt extremely nervous. You know that feeling of doom when you're all alone and you hear a strange noise while you're walking up the stairs? Imagine that, just 100x worse. He prepared Kamen Rider Gaim's Jinba Peach form. Sure, he could just quick change into it but that takes a lot of energy and his Kachidoki and Kiwami arms are like a flint-lock pistol from the old ages. You can use it only once and it will take a hell-of a long time to recharge.

Also, it didn't help that it also forces him out of the transformation if he over uses any of the forms and he can't change into any other rider forms. Therefore, "Fruit Basket" and "Sure Victory", as he liked to call them, were his last resort... usually.

The bodyguard struggled at opening the shed door. Heisei went to assist but the guard told him to keep a look out

Heisei noticed a small girl running towards him and cursed. He turned toward the guard who still had trouble with the shed but was making progress.

"Right, let's do this." He said as he raised two Lockseeds.

**"****Orange! Lemon Energy!"**

**"****Lock On!"**

**"****Soiya! Mix! Orange Arms: Hanamichi On Stage!"**

**"****Jinba Lemon: Haha!"**

"Let's do this: Kamen Rider Gaim! This is my stage now!"

The new "Gaim" raised his Sonic-Arrow Bow and pulled the string. Energy gathered at the tip and he released it. A glowing energy arrow shot out from the bow and hit the girl's blade. She easily deflected it.

Heisei knew that trying again would be pointless and backed up, pulling out his Cherry Energy Lockseed. He replaced the Lemon with the Cherry and reactivated his transformation.

**"****Mix! Jinba Cherry: Haha!"**

He shot arrows at a lightning quick pace. Most of them were avoided and the girl leapt into the air, her Katana is raised. The Kamen Rider blocked the blade with the bottom part of his Sonic Arrow. The sound of metal clashing was usually unexpected since the Bow was so light he swore it was plastic.

Heisei twisted his wrist down and pushed down onto the blade, overpowering the girl. Sensing this, she kicked Heisei away and jumped back a few meters.

Slash!

Heisei used his Cherry Energy Super-Speed and managed to land a clean cut on her.

"Lucky hit." She frowned. The cut wasn't deep, just annoying. Heisei could have made it deep, but decided against it.

"I thought Night Raid only targets corrupt Nobles, what are you doing here?" Heisei asked.

"The Darkness of the Capital has its reaches in places you least expect." Akame replied.

The Kamen Rider grimaced and pulled out the Lemon Energy Lockseed.

**"****Lemon Energy!"**

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." He replaced his Cherry Energy Lockseed with the Lemon and transformed again.

**"****Mix! Jinba Lemon: Haha!"**

"Now, answer the question." Heisei growled. He heard the shed door behind him open and was tempted to turn around. Instead, he slowly retreated, his bow aimed at the girl. He noticed another person emerge from the shadows. Heisei made his displeasure audible and decided to just run for the shed.

"Fuck this," He cursed and jumped into the building, landing in what felt like a puddle. Without thinking, he immediately turned around and bolted for the door, however the rusty thing wouldn't budge.

"Shit, shit, shit." The Guard cursed as Night Raid closed in on them.

Those were his last words as Akame cut him in half with her Katana. Heisei was frozen for a second. He died. The man in front of him died. He was cut in half with a katana. Bone is hard to cut through. She cut him in a single slice. Heisei's dead. He's dead. He can't win. They're too strong.

He stumbled back against the railing. The noble girl covered her mouth as she slowly stepped backwards. Heisei felt something soft touch his head and he turned around.

Blood. Flesh. Wounds. Disease. Human. Dead. Tortured.

All these words appeared in consecutive order when he saw the corpse in front of him, dangling from a chain. He noticed it now. The room smelled vile, like something died in here. It felt like all those fish stores he been to back on Earth.

Heisei opened his mouth to scream but it was delayed when he saw the deformed creature locked in a cell to his right. The corpse there was skinny and rather tanned. The cuts were infected and he saw whip marks all over the body. The body had no clothes on, except the ones covering its crouch, maintaining some level of decency.

"This is... what is this?" Heisei gagged from the smell.

"This is the darkness of the Capital." Akame said. "You didn't know?"

Heisei was too shocked to even reply. He thought he was desensitized to this, but nothing could really prepare you for the real thing.

"Oh dear god," He puked inside his Jimber Kabuto, or his Helmet. He felt the liquid drip down his neck. It felt disgusting. He quickly scrambled outside and closed his Lockseeds, disengaging the transformation then clawed off his helmet. The liquids that poured out of his iron helmet and were all over his mouth and chin.

Heisei wiped off the puke with his gauntlet's metal armor and grabbed his helmet. Akame had already killed the girl. The Kamen Rider closed his eyes and looked down, trying to ignore the gruesome image that lay in front of him.

"Whoa, you look really young."

Heisei turned around and saw that blonde from this afternoon.

"Impressive, you managed to injure Akame, but now the moment of truth," Her expression quickly changed to that of a hostile.

"Are you a friend or foe? Usually we'd just kill you on the spot, but in this case: you look like you have no clue what's going on in this country." She continued.

"I have a clue." Heisei said.

"Then answer me, friend or foe?"

"Friend," He immediately answered. Heisei was definitely _not_ getting on Night Raid's bad side. This efficiency in their operations, they're _professionals_.

_"__They're definitely not a pack of kids who just got a shiny new toy."_ He thought.

"That's great; however we have a slight problem."

"Problem?"

"Yes, you've seen my face and we can't risk you telling the authorities about this so..." She smiled evilly as she cracked her knuckles. Before the Kamen Rider could even twitch, she knocked him out cold.

* * *

"Who's this guy?" Mine asked. She wondered why they took so long and this... man's appearance answered that question.

"He's just a lost soul we picked up. He has a really interesting Teigu as well." Leone answered grinning as she always does.

"He's an Imperial Arms user?" Lubbock asked inspecting the unconscious male.

"He looks young." He added.

"I know right! I was really surprised when I saw him take off his helmet! I even met him this afternoon."

"How old is he?" Bulat asked, stroking his chin.

"Judging by his size, he's around 20 or 30. But when I look at his face, he looks like he's in his mid to late teens."

"Big for a teenager." Bulat commented. "Does he have potential?"

"Not so sure. He handled himself pretty well during the fight with Akame, but he immediately broke down when he saw the corpses. He also avoided harming Akame too much. That blade wound on her chest – it's really shallow."

"Ho-ho, it's not any day a person can survive a fight against Akame, nonetheless land a decent hit on her. With proper training, he might even be competent." The wielder of Incrusio laughed.

"We'll see Bulat, we'll see."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That was refreshing. Taking a break from all the sci-fi I've written for the past two-three years. Can't say this was my greatest, but it was a lot better than the shit I usually pump out. Reading this as the author however, I notice certain moments that when write it...just feels out of place and weird. That might just be me, but who knows.

To people who are following me, Spartans X Dragons is on an OFFICIAL Hiatus. The Hiatus only affects **NEW** chapters **NOT OLD ONES**. That means you may be seeing a rewrite coming soon and I love me some rewrites.

Anyhow, Akame Ga Kill is an awesome Manga...can't say much about the anime since I can't tell the difference between "good" anime and "bad" anime...unless it was Mahou Sensou, that shit was really bad. Heard the Light Novels are better, can't be bothered with reading them nor finding a translation.

Date A Live was a good read though.

Kamen Rider...I kind of expected I was going to make a fan fiction of this several years **earlier** but never late than never eh? Kamen Rider Gaim... I'll be honest with you, Kamen Rider Gaim I had my doubts. I thought I was going to skip you again like I did Fourze and Wizard but I gave you a chance. Your retarded looking "Fold-Out" armor was retarded and kind of stupid in a way. Eventually I grew into it then the plot thickened. Then I read up on you and found out that the script writer was Gen Urobuchi or Urobutcher since he kills off characters quite...easily. Then I realized he practically created Fate/Zero, then I just had to continue watching and I was not disappointed.

Kamen Rider Gaim, your shit still looks gay, but we grew into it. I still can't get over Kiwami's **Mother Fuckin Fruit Basket Chest Armor** though.

A little back story to how I conceived this story:

This was originally going to be a Fate/Stay Night Fan Fiction using the "Kamen Rider Heisei" gimmick. I was originally going to go through all three routes and maybe Hollow as well. The first route was going to be similar to the Fate route, but the OC, not my self insert, would be a foreign element in the Heaven's Feel. It would play out with little difference except that the final boss would be Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion and Gilgamesh.

The next route (spoiler alert to those who haven't watched/read Fate Stay Night), was going to be the "Rider War Route" or Unlimited Blade Works. It follows the UBW route until when Archer uses Unlimited Blade Works which reacts with Kamen Rider Heisei's Kuuga, Agito, Blade,Hibiki, OOO, Wizard forms and Gaim's Rider Lockseeds. Which would make the 15+1 (that one being Heisei) riders to appear and start a Rider War. The final battle would be a fight between the Neo Heisei Riders against Gilgamesh, Saber and Heisei who would primarily switch between SIC Kuuga (Rising Ultimate), Hyper Kabuto, KiwamiGaim, Super Tatoba OOOs, and Hopper 1 Ichigo (the First/Next).

The final route (the only thing I've really thought about was the final battle) would be a fight between the Heisei Riders and their dark counterparts:

Kuuga-Black Eyes Kuuga, Agito-Mirrage Agito(SIC), Ryuki-Ryuga, Faiz-Orga, Blade-(another)Blade, Hibiki-Kabuki, Kabuto-Dark Kabuto, Den-O-Nega Den-O, Kiva-Dark Kiva, Decade-Dark Decade, Double-Eternal, OOO-King OOO, Fourze-(another)Fourze, Wizard-Sorcerer, Gaim-Bujin Gaim.

With the final boss (since there are 15+1 Kamen Riders, the additional one being Heisei) being a grail-infused Kamen Rider, probably "the First/Next" Ichigo.

I'll get to work on the next chapter. This is actually a little bit refreshing, like taking in a breath of fresh air after being smothered in Sci-Fi for so long...not that I had any problems with Halo, but still – a vacation is a vacation.

Thanks,  
Sonicfanx1

**P.S. I did a very, VERY, VEERYY quick skim of this chapter, so if they're any typos, please inform me.**

**P.P.S. Also, tell me what I did wrong. How do you expect me to get better if I don't know what I'm doing badly on?**

**P.P.P.S. Going to rage now, what happened to the line breaks?**


	2. Kill the Neutrality

**Kill the Heisei!**

**Chapter 2: Kill the Neutrality**

The de-facto Kamen Rider awoke. He didn't feel like getting out of bed today. He felt so tired and generally really lazy today. He turned onto his shoulder when he realized how badly his body ached. Wait, what happened yesterday?

Heisei opened his eyes and half expected his mother to whip the blanket off of him. It didn't really matter though; his armor provided plenty of warmth. The internal padding also made it kind of comfy, like his own personal bed wrapped around his body.

He also didn't feel any of that shit so that means he was wearing no armor. He also remembered sleeping on the floor _not_ on a bed so that would mean either he's in heaven or Night Raid decided to spare his life.

The de-facto Kamen Rider sat up straight. Every muscle in his abdomen ached, but the pain was bearable. It wasn't like Kachidoki or Kiwami arms' pain where it just felt like his limbs were at their breaking point. Using the Jimber or Jinba Arms only made him feel like he stretched a muscle he's never used before and it started to hurt.

The room he was in was made entirely out of wood. There were two windows that overlooked a forest, a large one at that. His armor sat beside the wardrobe and his iPhone 5 sat on the desk adjacent to said wardrobe. The room temperature was comfortably cold, like in winter. His feet weren't freezing off and he wore quite warm clothing.

Heisei stood up awkwardly. His legs wobbled as he tried to keep balance. He still hasn't mastered walking on this planet's weak gravity. Actually, it would be more fun to just "moon jump" everywhere but that would be weird.

When the de-facto Kamen Rider managed to stuff his legs and arms into armor and strapped on his chest armor. His helmet was nowhere to be seen and he didn't have his sword either. Heisei took his iPhone and stuffed it into his armor for safe keeping then walked out.

-Break-

It was likely that Heisei was being spared. They could have just killed him while he slept but the fact that they didn't made it extremely likely that he was going to be kept alive. It's nice to know that a lethal assassination group isn't out for his head.

He found what looked like the dining room. It had a large rectangular table in the middle with three chairs on each of its sides and one chair on the short side opposite of the entrance. There was already an occupant in there: a woman with bright and pale purple hair. She wore glasses and had one of those "Chinese bun" things on her head. Her hair flowed down to her waist and was well groomed. In her hands, looked like a book. Beside her was a pair of huge fucking scissors.

She gazed at Heisei.

Heisei returned her look.

She looked at her scissors.

Heisei packed his shit and slammed the door shut. Mental note #1: Don't make eye contact.

The de-facto Kamen Rider continued exploring the miniature castle and eventually found himself at the Kitchen where Akame, the swordswoman he was fought yesterday, was cooking food. The second Heisei identified her; he released the door knob and sprinted away in the opposite direction, turned a corner and bumped into someone.

This time, the person had green hair. Okay, is it a common practice to dye hair on this planet?

"Ouch, watch where you're going." The assassin said, rubbing his head. He noticed that the person in front of him wasn't anyone he noticed. At first he thought it was an intruder, but then he recognized that armor.

"You're the new guy?" He asked. Heisei towered over him, looking rather un-intimidated externally, but he was panting slightly when the logical side of his brain started working.

Heisei didn't reply. The assassin stood up.

"The silent treatment eh? Alright, the name's Lubbock, care to tell me yours?"

"C... Heisei Showa, my name is Heisei Showa." The de-facto Kamen Rider managed to catch himself. Wouldn't want anyone to know his real name right? (A/N: Rare moments like these, I just have to comment – This oozes sarcasm by the way)

"Weird name, but then again everyone here is weird. Say, why do you where that armor? It literally weighs like...50 kilograms." Lubbock asked as he knocked his knuckles against Heisei's metal armor.

"I feel safer in it." Heisei lied.

Lubbock nodded and replied, "I heard from Bulat that you're pretty light without the armor."

Honestly speaking, Heisei lost a lot of weight during his stay here. The armor was made for the sole purpose of making him feel like he was on Earth and was walking around in 110 kilograms of flesh and armor. It also later served the role of keeping his face hidden and also had an added bonus of being armor so he didn't have to transform into Kamen Rider Kuuga or Gaim. Finally, when he started using a sword, he didn't have to completely rely on his Kamen Rider abilities to defend himself.

Of course, he would still use them, but they would tire him out after prolonged use. His longest transformation session is currently: Kamen Rider Kuuga Growing Form with one hour and thirty minutes. His longest "final form" session was five minutes with Gaim's Kiwami arms. He felt amazing for the first two minutes but after the fourth, his body felt like it was burning.

During the final seconds, he was on the ground convulsing and having a spasm and after that, he felt like he had the worst fever in the world.

"Do I?" Heisei asked.

"Yeah, he said that your armor is unnecessarily heavy. I won't ask why since, to me, all armor is absurdly heavy so I'll just let you do your thing and take my leave." He tipped his head and walked off.

"A normal person for once,"

* * *

"Oh my god, this place is like a fucking maze." Heisei cursed as he walked through the hallways. He has pretty much already memorized just _one_ floor of this fortress and it was also the top-most one where his bedroom was. The kitchen was on the ground or first floor and Heisei has _no_ idea how the hell he got down there so quickly.

He found the bathroom though, so that's a thing.

But still, this Fortress is a literal four story building that looks like it was carved into a mountain. The building itself isn't very maze-like but the damn place is just so big with so many unnecessary rooms that it just feels like a maze. It was as if this place was built to house an army. The fact that he encountered _nobody_ as he walked around the maze seems to support this theory of his.

By the time Heisei managed to find the outside, he had passed a dojo, the kitchen (again), a "throne" room and the dining room (again). By then, he realized he was standing in the middle of a forest with no sense of direction. Hell, forget sense of direction, he doesn't even _know_ where he is and then again, Night Raid isn't trying to kill him right now.

Heisei thought about it.

So if he escaped, he would know where Night Raid's location is. That would also mean that Night Raid would probably try and kill him so he doesn't leak this information out to the police and seeing as a literal _girl_ was able to match his Jimber Energy Arms, it would be unlikely he would manage to survive a single day much less two hours after being detected.

"Yeah...I'm going to stick with the assassin group." Heisei vocally announced his thoughts.

Heisei turned around and, "Jesus fucking Christ, you scared me!"

Practically _everyone_ from the assassination group was behind him plus one silver haired lady. She wore an eye patch and a man's tuxedo. She also sported a large metallic arm that was not symmetrical with her opposite arm. She held his Sengoku Driver in her metal hand and beckoned him to come to her.

"We need to talk."

-Break-

"This isn't a Teigu." The woman said, shaking the item in question. "What is it?"

"It's a Sengoku Driver." Heisei answered.

"You said 'a' Sengoku Driver. Are there any more out there?"

"To my knowledge, that is the only one."

She continued to stare at Heisei whose neck hairs began to stand up.

"There are others, but this should be the only one, if I'm lucky." He continued.

"How do you use it?"

"You have one of these," Heisei pulled out his Orange Lockseed. "Unlock it, place it in the slot next to the knife thing, lock it, and then cut the knife."

"Simple enough, hand me that thing to me." She outstretched her human arm expectantly.

"Wha? But..."

Before he could protest, Akame snatched the Lockseed and gave it to the silver haired, business suit woman. The woman placed the Driver on her knees and opened the Lockseed, not expecting a crack to appear above her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Heisei asked.

"Trying to do what you do." She answered.

"The Belt only reacts to me, fortunately. Nothing will happen if you try to use it." Heisei said. He hid his nervousness well but his skin felt like it was heating up. That usually meant he was getting nervous or incredibly angry. It was usually the former.

"Well why don't you show me then?" She tossed both the Sengoku Driver and the Belt. The receiver fumbled with the two items before catching them.

"No," Heisei blatantly replied.

"Why not?"

"Why would I? You get to see my full capabilities and I don't get to see yours. Besides, how do I know you won't just stab me in the back the moment I get out of my transformation?" The pseudo-Kamen Rider snarled. Information is your most valuable resource in war.

"You're a very cautious person." The woman commented with a chuckle.

"This world made me a very cautious person." He said with a straight face.

"You can't tell who your friend is and who your enemy is. I'll be damned if bloody _assassins_ are more trustworthy than the police. The irony is that my statement is probably true, since you didn't try to assassinate me at night."

"So you aren't willing to show off your little trinket?" She asked.

"With due respect, Najenda-sama," Miss Beast-girl said, "That trinket let him rival Akame."

"Ho? Even with Murasame?" Najenda seemed slightly impressed.

"Yup." She replied gleefully.

"You'd make a great addition to Night Raid." The boss girl said while stroking her chin with her robo-arm.

"Y'know, I did say I was going to stay with you guys, it doesn't mean I'm _joining_ you guys. Killing isn't really my thing." Heisei argued but in vain as the others practically ignored his statement.

"Yeah, he also seems to have more of those locks with him too. Maybe he's General class?"

"Aren't generals the people who stay _away_ from the fighting and tell the other people who to fight?" Heisei questioned.

"Not exactly, Generals what you say they are but General-_Classed_ is something entirely different. It's practically the highest rank you can get as a combatant. Most of us are just slightly below General class." The pink haired girl eyed the person next to her.

"_Most_ of us."

"Right, now, back to the conditions of my stay here: I would like to have access to _all_ the educational books you have or can gain access to, as well as the most recent newspaper clippings and rumors floating about. I would also like to have at least 2 meals a day, breakfast is a maybe, and nice living conditions, no exceptions. In return, I'll aid in mundane tasks such as collecting food, fire wood, homework, the protection of your base if my life is in danger, physics, maybe some other things as well."

"So you basically want information and a place to stay?" Najenda summarized.

"That seems reasonable."

"Thank you, um, I'll take the room I woke up in if you don't mind."

"Please do, but I have one extra condition." Robo Arm girl said. She had a very foreboding smile on.

"You have to join Night Raid in a month."

"Fuck," Cursed the pseudo-Kamen Rider under his breath.

"Fine, I accept your terms. It's not like I have any other place to go to."

"Good, I look forward to your future contributions."

* * *

"Shit, she holds all the cards." The Kamen Rider spoke his thoughts out loud.

"All the cards. She knows that I can't decline her or she'll either kill me or kick me out and I'm literally in the middle of nowhere without any form of transportation. Fuck me, I wish I had them Overlord powers right about now. The Helheim vines would be a great method of traveling."

Heisei paced around his room. It has been several days now since her counter proposal. The group was outside on patrol and Lubbock, or dude with the strings as Heisei liked to call him, had some sort of trip-wire (literally) placed all around the forest and made some sort of device in each of the Assassin's rooms to alert them if any intruders were in the area. So far, nothing happened and Heisei didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or sad that it didn't do anything so far.

He scratched his head vigorously. They at least taught him how to cook and some more essential survival skills. He's been experimenting at the kitchen for the longest time. His quest to concoct some "Earth sauces" had been progressing well. He finally was able to make Soy Sauce. A lot of Rice had disappeared that day.

Besides cooking, Bulat had been training him, no straight up _training_ him. If it weren't for the fact that this planet's gravity was so fucking weak (0.5gs at least), he probably would have died. Well, sucks for him since the moment Bulat realized the training wasn't hard for Heisei, he made him wear his armor.

He had no idea the human body could sweat so much.

The only reason Heisei didn't drop onto the floor and just lay there for hours straight was because of Bulat kicking his ass the moment he stops. That happened only twice.

His stomach began grumbling. That was happening often now and his "at least two meals per day" rule was broken the 2nd day. It's more like 5 meals a day now.

Heisei began to drag himself towards the kitchen where he made what could be considered "multiple courses" back home, but to him it's just a snack. Dear merciful god how much does this group eat? He has never actually eaten with the assassins, mostly because of intimidation, but if they train this much he could see them eating like this.

Before Heisei finished, he heard the sound of wire spinning. He looked to the wall and saw Lubbock's little toy activating and he quickly ran towards the front entrance.

What he saw mildly surprised him. Not the person, but the Belt. Yes, it was another Kamen Rider. He couldn't see what it was but it was definitely a bulge and there are only a handful of belt buckles like that.

"I knew this day was going to arrive some time." Heisei sighed.

"Night Raid, it's time to die." The newcomer snarled, his features were twisted into an evil scowl.

"Hey wait up, I'm not part of Night Raid, well…not yet anyways." He mumbled the last bit.

"Nice try. Nobody is here and you don't look like a prisoner. Even if you're not part of Night Raid, you're still an accomplice which makes you equally as bad." He pulled out a gray coin.

"And it's a Kamen Rider's job to take down bad guys."

"Birth?"

"So you're from Earth? Nonetheless, you're evil and need to die." He placed the Cell Medal into the Birth Driver and twisted the knob.

**"****Henshin,"**

Armor folded onto his legs, body and shoulders and then his formed on his head.

Kamen Rider Birth, not Proto-Birth, has taken stage. He sprinted up to Heisei raised his fist to strike. It was terribly projected though and he saw it coming from a mile away. Heisei grunted and ducked under his attack punched him where his armor wasn't covering, to little effect. The pseudo-Kamen Rider rolled behind Birth and brought out his Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed.

"Kamen Rider?!" Birth shouted, surprised.

"Who else could I be? Uchuu Keiji Gaven?" Heisei unlocked the Lockseed and placed it onto his belt.

"Let's do this."

**"****Soiya!"**

"**Orange Arms: Tanamichi on Stage!"**

"Gaim..." The rival Rider snarled.

"Birth," Heisei retorted.

**"****Drill Arm!"** Said weapon materialized on his right arm. Heisei scowled under his mask. Drills are a bitch to defend against. He pulled the knob on his Muso Saber and unloaded all the charges onto Birth who retaliated by placing another Cell Medal into his belt.

**"****Crane Arm!"**

The Drill shout out from his arm, taking Heisei by surprise. It struck his chest dead center. A great dent was made in Heisei's chest armor, unlike the show where sparks would fly out. His armor was penetrated but managed to stop the drill before it did any _real_ damage.

**"****Shovel Arm! Cutter Wing!"**

Birth's wings flew towards Heisei like a boomerang but was just barely deflected by the Muso Saber, but Birth was already sprinting towards Heisei with his Drill and Shovel arms in hand. Heisei unsheathed his DaiDaiMaru and engaged Birth. His Drill/Crane arm was slow and Heisei managed to land a few good hits. Unlike in the TV Show where it was kid friendly this…"battle" was very different. The armor defended against most blows with the usual sparks flying out, but it was being scraped and damaged. Heisei tended to aim for the unarmored parts which caused actual damage.

Birth's Drill detached and slammed against Heisei's defense. He managed to deflect it but wasn't prepared for a rogue Shovel arm attack which sent him through the wall.

**"****Caterpillar Leg! Breast Cannon!"**

"Birth Day!" Pseudo Rider Birth announced and fired a breast cannon shot.

**"****Mix! Jinba Lemon: Haha!"**

Heisei dodged and fired a Sonic Arrow which bounced off Birth Day's armor. He used his Caterpillar legs to quickly close the distance between the two Riders and swung his shovel arm overhead. Heisei ducked beneath and switched Weapon arms. Birth Day moved right past him and Heisei counterattacked with a single slash across the Caterpillar legs.

They were slightly damaged but not enough for them not to work. He quickly turned around and fired his Drill Arm, this time, Heisei was ready. He dodged the projectile and cut his Sengoku Driver twice. His Sonic Arrow's blade glowed a lemon yellow color.

The drill began to retract and Heisei switched weapon arms again and grabbed the cable that connected the Drill with Birth. He was pulled along with the Drill, giving him enough velocity to do some major damage.

Birth raised his shovel arm and swung down. Heisei jumped forward, struck and disabled his Breast Cannon while dodging the strike.

"Shit!" Birth cursed and slided forward using his legs. He cut the Driver twice.

**"****Lemon Energy Au Lait!"**

Heisei spun once and cut at the air, sending a bright yellow projectile slash towards Birth and disabled his legs, causing him to trip and roll on the ground.

"Damn you!" Birth cursed, tearing off his breast cannon and legs.

"**Quick Change!**"

Gaim's armor glowed and fuzzed out, switching to Kachidoki Arm's noticeable Samurai theme. He combined the DJ Gun and Muso Saber to activate Taiken Mode.

"An Ultimate form?"

Heisei ran towards Birth who shot the projectile drill. He dodged it and cut the cable while Birth's Cutter wing flew out from nowhere. Heisei grimaced and cut it in half with his right arm. When he was fighting distance, he pulled out the Muso Saber and slashed diagonally upwards. Birth's chest armor had a terrible gash across.

He swung the DJ Gun from its blade grip and managed another hit by striking him with the blade. He brought both the Muso Saber and DJ gun down, sending Birth straight towards the ground, his head smashed against the pavement below.

Birth was out cold and Heisei was going to take his belt off, but was struck by a rogue attack. Heisei took apart then scratched the DJ Gun, tuned it to a low frequency, turned around and shot a powerful explosive attack. The attacker easily blocked the attack but dust filled the whole room.

"Damn it Kazuya, I told you not to come here." When the smoke cleared, Heisei was treated to the lovely sight of Kamen Rider Zangetsu and Kamen Rider Drake in masked (armored) form.

"More Riders?" Heisei mumbled, grimacing.

Kamen Rider Drake pulled the knob on his gun. Electricity began discharging from his gun onto his armor, but the Rider didn't seem to mind. His armor began to unseal itself, noticeably detaching yet still remaining latched on.

"Cast Off."

Drake pulled the trigger.

**"****CAST OFF: CHANGE DRAGONFLY."**

"Clock Up."

He tapped the clock up switch on his belt.

**"****CLOCK UP."**

Heisei didn't have time to react as he was seemingly attacked from all sides. The onslaught lasted thirty long seconds before Drake ran out of "clock". At the same time, the DJ Gun put back into its sword form, Taiken Mode, and Heisei counterattacked with a swift horizontal cut. Drake dodged it in time and shot Heisei multiple times at the chest. It felt like miniature hammers smashed into Heisei's chest, very unpleasant.

Zangetsu used his sword-gun on Heisei, firing several charges before he was in striking distance. Then he began to _pummel_ Heisei with his sword and shield combo.

"This here kid is a rookie. He doesn't know how to use these forms properly."

"Properly _this_!" The defacto-Kamen Rider Gaim pulled out his strongest weapon.

**"****Fruits Basket!"**

"So this is Gaim's Ultimate? Pitiful, using an Ultimate Form on three side-riders."

**"****Lock Open! Kiwami Arms: Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Shogun!"**

Gaim's own armor "casted off" revealing a mostly silver attire, complete with a rainbow visor, a silky black cape with gold trimmings on the bottom and a chest piece decorated with many fruits.

"Kind of disappointing."

**"****Melon Defender, Banaspear!" **

Heisei charged at Zangetsu, then remembering his time limit of several seconds. He thrust the spear at Zangetsu's head who easily deflected it with his shield. Heisei quickly spun in a circle and bashed Zangetsu's shield with his own, both them skittering across the floor. Zangetsu countered with a swift kick across the face with unexpected force. The current Gaim fell onto the floor, his felt a little dizzy.

**"****Daidaimaru!"** Heisei twisted the key out of desperation. He quickly turned around, striking Zangetsu's undefended arm with his Orange sword. He followed up the attack with a stab with his spear, but the spear was shot by Drake's gun. The Kabuto Rider relentlessly fired upon the Fruit Basket Rider, not even stopping to check for his opponent's health.

Heisei threw his Daidaimaru at the gunslinger, granting him some time. Zangetsu, in turn, punched him in the gut, just below his chest piece. He instinctively hardened that area, numbing only a bit of the pain. Zangetsu, however, didn't care as he pulled Heisei's head down toward his knee. As the knee made contact with the Heisei, it felt like all the bones in his face broke.

Cringing heavily, the defacto-Kamen Rider blindly swung his Banaspear across Zangetsu's chest, actually managing to hit him. This gave him a moment to recover from the shock and cut his Kiwami Lockseed once.

**"****Soiya! Kiwami Squash!"**

Heisei wildly swung his elongated Banana at Zangetsu who was sent flying. He did the same with Drake, smashing the Banana hologram down on the Kabuto Rider who managed to dodge the Banana's reign of terror.

"I got Kazuya! Let's bolt!" Drake said, grabbing onto the fallen Birth Rider.

"We will meet again, Gaim." Zangetsu snarled.

**"****CLOCK UP."**

Heisei felt weak at his chest for a second as several bullets rammed into him, in clock up mode, from Drake. Heisei gagged for a second as his transformation failed him, leaving him slightly broken, bloodied and bruised. The Rider crawled towards the nearest chair support and lay there for a moment or two.

Or a thousand.

Pretty soon he was asleep, he didn't even bother to close the door. The defacto Rider was exhausted and he was definitely not going through that wrecking ball again. It felt like a few moments before Heisei was shook awake.

He opened his eyes to Bulat, smiling cheerfully as his pompadour seemed to rub against Heisei's face. The Rider groaned and tried to move, but felt his bones creak in protest and his muscles ached in response.

"Had a good time?" Bulat asked with his trademark grin.

"If getting thrown around and shot with guns is a good time to you, I would hate to see what a great time would be." Heisei retorted.

"That would be Teigu fights,"

"Of course a Teigu fight." Heisei scooted up against his support. He looked around and saw the group of assassins cleaning up the mess he made. He also saw the fragments of a few Cell Medals here and there. He yawned slouched back against the pillar.

"Was he strong?" He asked, his face turning serious.

"The Melon, the Dragonfly or the Birthday cake? If in general, then the former two were much more difficult since they attacked as a duo." The defacto Kamen Rider replied, laying onto the floor.

"Then how was the first one?"

"He was…fine. Surprisingly easy once you figure out his movements. He attacked with rage, not knowing what to do, something like me. The latter two had me outclassed, well the Melon anyways. Dragonfly was on Birthday cake's level." He replied.

"Anyhow, they know the location of our base. We should probably move." The defacto Rider suggested.

"It's alright, those guys are also wanted." Najenda said.

"They're…Kamen Riders right?" She asked, looking at Heisei's belt.

"Yeah, they were Kamen Riders. Specifically, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Drake and Kamen Rider Birth, from the Gaim, Kabuto and OOOs series, in that order." Heisei informed.

"You seem to know a lot about them."

"Of course, they're from the same place as me and besides, I also have some Kamen Rider forms, courtesy of the Sengoku Driver."

"So, you're another one of these…Kamen Riders as well?" Najenda asked.

"Yeah, I've taken the mantle of Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider Kuuga. The main heroes of their respective shows."

"You called them 'shows'. As in circus shows?"

"Something like that." The successor to Gaim said, realizing this place had no TV.

"Najenda, we've cleaned up the room, but it will take a while for us to repair damage." Akame reported.

"Roger that Akame, Heisei, go get some rest. I want to know about _everything_ tomorrow."

"Roger that madam." He replied, dragging his feet towards his room.

What a shitty day.

* * *

Author's Note:

Merry Christmas! Or at least, it's Christmas Eve over here (well…30 minutes until Christmas Eve…it is 11:37PM right now).

Sorry for the disappearance, a combination of having a new computer, getting exposed to new games, replaying old games, watching new anime, watching old anime and a cluster fuck of tests contributed to that. To be honest, I wanted to finish this weeks ago and start a project that I wanted to have started ages ago, but I'm putting that project on hold right now (yes, it is Fan Fiction) and came back to work on this.

I'll probably move onto Muv-Luv X Halo or the DxD Fic now. Preferably the DxD Fic. I've put that guy off for a year and a half and I had an unsatisfactory chapter just dangling there (ranging from 10k-12k words). Since I didn't want to post a shit chapter, I worked on other projects up until this point.

Speaking of "this point", a little tidbit: after the part where I (Heisei) summons the Daidaimaru from the belt, I stopped writing for like… a month. When I came back, I had been reading fucking Moby **Dick** (an excerpt) and was practically drenched in old American Literature. I was also rereading In Flight by gabriel blessing, another Fan Fiction author. This guy has 6k reviews on his fic. So I pulled some of my wording out of that (Gabe's work) and a bit out of American Lit.

As you can see, obviously, the chapter was kind of rushed and about 1k words shorter than the last chapter. I'm hoping of getting back into writing 10k word chapters again (that are good) and start taking shorter breaks.

This chapter wasn't TERRIBLE, but it wasn't the best thing I could do either. But I don't want to erase all my work and I will expand on some of the things I've learned (in the story) during the past few days to help fill that time gap (I hate time skips by the way).

As for my other stories:

IDGPE can wait.

SxD will be rewritten (extensively)

Parallel Worlds is probably going to be worked on now.

ACE is probably going to be finished first if I take too long on Parallel Worlds.

Kill the Heisei will probably be updated whenever I feel like nerding out on Kamen Rider or feel like I'm being too lazy.


End file.
